Aging in place is now recognized as a goal of most older adults. While medically driven interventions such as home health care assist older adults to age in place, these occur not as true preventive measures but as reactions to losses in function or health. The search for preventive methods to mitigate decline and unwanted moves from home and community is important. One such method, Preventive Home Visits (PHVs), has been utilized in parts of Europe for approximately two decades. The PHV model is based on infrequent but regular visits to an older adult's home by a trained practitioner (typically an occupational therapist or nurse). The visit is designed to assess the older person's situation and provide information and advice to optimize function and well-being. Evidence about PHV efficacy is mixed but generally supportive, and there is a distinct need to create and examine a preventive non-medical intervention model in the USA. A successfully developed and implemented approach could enhance lives and save costs. We plan to implement an intervention informed by a framework based on a synthesis of the World Health Organization function and disability model and the Occupational Therapy Practice Framework. We aim to implement and evaluate this PHV intervention in Orange County, North Carolina to assess the feasibility and effects of preventive home visits with older adults. We will use an experimental, repeated measures design in which approximately 120 older (75+ years) community-dwelling adults who are at-risk for functional decline are randomly assigned to experimental and comparison groups. The experimental group will receive the PHV intervention six times across a 12 month period. The comparison group will receive a minimal intervention of two informational phone calls and printed materials about local services during the same period. An occupational therapist with the requisite training and experience in home-based evaluation and intervention will conduct the experimental intervention. We will independently administer a set of standardized scales to both groups immediately pre-intervention, and again at regular intervals after each intervention. These outcome measures will cover the primary dimensions on which we hypothesize PHVs will have a positive influence: functional ability, participation, life satisfaction, and general health. Other outcomes include hospitalization and institutionalization. Analyses will compare the differences in outcomes for the two groups as well as assess several dimensions of intervention feasibility. These data will be the basis for a subsequent, enhanced intervention and study. The relevance of the proposed research lies in the evaluation of a preventive intervention that could assist older adults who are at-risk for institutionalization to remain at home and thereby maintain or improve their quality of life. The intervention could be made widely available, and it could prevent greater costs associated with acute and long-term care of the rapidly growing older adult population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]